


Sunshine

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Morning After, Rough Sex, Super cute and gentle, lawfirm au, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Aaron takes Charles home and is worried he might regret it the next morning. He doesn't. Lee is a ray of sunshine in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> jgkdslghdkj;dh good and cute nice nice nice

The first sensation that Aaron became aware of upon waking up was that he had a pounding headache. The second was that he was very warm. His bedroom, which he usually kept to a crisp sixty-two, was much too hot for his liking. Aaron blinked, groggy and feeling as though his mouth was stuffed with cotton.

When his vision focused, the third sensation he became very aware of was the feel of foreign skin on his. A shock of ink-black hair graced the pillow at his side. Aaron swallowed. The form in his bed was pale, lithe, and fast asleep. Well, shit.

Aaron sat up, head swimming, and managed to haul his way into the bathroom without further ado, stomach turning. His knees hit the tile before the toilet, and he sat there, prone, for a moment, forearm braced on the back rim of the toilet as his stomach tried to decide whether or not it wanted to empty itself of its contents. It took him a good few minutes to stamp his nausea down enough to stand, and brush his teeth.

Looking into the mirror, he winced at the sudden pulling sting along his back. Aaron turned slightly to inspect the cause, eyes widening a little at the set of fine scratches he sported along the plane of his shoulder blades. So what he presumed happened, had happened.

Aaron swallowed tightly and tried to ignore the slightly anxious feeling roiling in the pit of his stomach. Or, actually, that might just be the hangover. He slid into the shower, turning the water fairly hot and relaxing under the spray. The steam cleared his head, and when he was finished, he felt much more prepared to deal with the situation at hand. He toweled off and dressed himself in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt, then took a deep breath before stepping out into the bedroom.

Lee was sitting up. His phone was plugged into the charger behind Aaron’s nightstand, the cord trailing across the empty side of the bed to Charles. His back was turned to Aaron, and Burr took a moment to take in the harsh bitemark at the juncture of Lee’s neck and shoulder. His hair was mussed, his muscles still soft with sleep.

The man sat, a little hunched, over his phone, scrolling through notifications and waking up. Aaron cleared his throat. Charles jumped a little, turning to face him.

There, sitting in Aaron’s bed, the rumpled comforter drawn up into his lap, a little smile gracing his lips, the sun streaming into the room through the blinds behind him, Charles looked a little like an angel. Aaron paused.

“Good morning.”

Charles’ little smile brightened. “Hi.” He said, and scooted over a little.

Aaron found himself moving towards the bed before he had fully processed what he was doing. He sank onto the mattress at Charles’ side, not bothering to smooth the messy bedclothes as he leaned into Charles’ space, one hand coming up to cup his cheek.

Lee leaned up to meet him halfway in a slow kiss, more than happy to comply with Aaron’s unspoken wish. Aaron’s thumb settled in the hollow just behind Charles’ ear, and after a second, Charles’ hands alighted on his shoulders. Phone discarded between them, Lee shifted, deepening the kiss.

Aaron followed him into it, his free hand running up the plane of Charles’ back. Lee shuddered, spine caving beneath Burr’s fingers until they came up to embed in his hair. They parted slightly, sharing breath, and then, Aaron was laying back, tugging Charles down at his side. Lee slung a leg over Aaron’s hips, slotting their bodies together comfortably and continuing to kiss him.

By the time he was content to pull away, Aaron wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Charles tucked his face into Burr’s neck, one arm over Aaron’s chest, the other trapped under him from where he’d lain on it. Aaron carded his fingers through Charles’ hair, eyes half-lidded, soaking up the sight of Lee tracing lazy patterns onto his skin.

After a moment of this quiet, Aaron spoke up. “Do you need anything to drink? Aspirin? I can make breakfast.”

Charles’ eyes opened into slits, and his gaze flitted up to Aaron’s face. He looked up through his eyelashes, and briefly, Aaron thought he would rather stay in bed then make breakfast.

“I’d like that.” Charles admitted, fingers following the indents of a bite on Aaron’s neck. “Breakfast, that is. I’m good on painkillers.”

Aaron nodded and made to sit up, then thought better of it, instead kissing Charles again. Lee was more than happy to accept the advance, and when Aaron pulled back, Charles was smiling again. Aaron resisted the urge to touch his fingertip to Lee’s nose, then slid from bed.

Charles followed suit, and before he could move to collect his clothes from the floor, Aaron handed him a bundle from the dresser. His eyes lingered a little longer than strictly necessary. Lee’s pale skin was littered with bites and bruises. His own work, he presumed, was fairly impressive. Charles’ face heated up a little in a blush under Aaron’s inquisitive gaze, and he dressed in the sweatpants and t-shirt without further ado.

Aaron motioned to the door, and when Lee sidled past him into the open kitchen-living room layout of the rest of his apart, he took the first few steps with a bit of a limp. Aaron smirked.

Breakfast was easy. They had eggs and toast with coffee and orange juice. Charles was unusually quiet, and Aaron thought he must have fucked the pusillanimous attitude right out of him. The thought made him laugh, and when he voiced it to Lee, they both snorted in laughter.

Aaron’s hand found its way onto Charles’ thigh halfway through reading the newspaper and his second cup of coffee. Charles leaned a little further into his side from his seat at the breakfast nook. They finished the simple meal together, and Aaron offered use of his shower.

Charles accepted, then thought on it and stood a little quickly. “Spada.” He said, as an explanation, before hurrying back into Aaron’s room.

Aaron stood to watch him, one eyebrow raised. Lee emerged from his room with his clothes and wallet in hand, and when he passed Aaron on the way to the door, he paused for a quick kiss.

The entire situation was domestic.

Aaron decided then and there that he liked it very much.

His hand shot out to grab Charles’ arm, and he pulled Lee back into a firmer kiss, keeping him pressed right up against him. Charles settled, and the kiss deepened. The movement was natural, and Aaron was reluctant to let go when Lee moved back.

“Spada.” He repeated, and Aaron smiled a little.

“What is that?” Burr asked gently, opening the door for Charles and stepping aside.

“My dog.” Lee said, stepping past Aaron and toeing into his shoes. “Gotta feed him and let him out.”

He looked a right mess, hair drawn into a sloppy wolf-tail, Aaron’s clothes a little big on him. Aaron told him to wait a second and fetched him a shopping bag for his clothes. When he was ready, Charles stopped, just looking at Aaron for a moment.

Aaron wanted to ask, and felt although the question would be well received, but didn’t have the chance to speak before Lee had stolen the inquiry for himself.

“Can I see you again?”

Lee was a little breathless, and Aaron wanted to take him back to bed.

“We work together.” Is what came out of his mouth.

Charles’ face fell. Aaron wanted to kick himself.

“I mean, yes, yes of course. We just. We would have to either way.” He spoke quickly to amend, and Charles softened again.

“Good.” Lee said gently, and he leaned in for another tender little kiss. “Maybe you can come meet Spada sometime.”

Aaron hesitated, then said, “Let me get my shoes.”

Charles’ smile made his stomach twist with butterflies.

Perhaps getting drinks after work with Washington Firm and taking Lee home hadn’t been a mistake, after all.


End file.
